


Christmas day, a happy day for most.

by Welp_uwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, my mom beta’d this, sorry that’s an inside joke with us cult this has no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_uwu/pseuds/Welp_uwu
Summary: You guys got it, it’s tommy angst-The suicidal arc is starting, so you know what ya bois gonna do, imma hit the feels train, ya yEET-Sorry, I may be very sleep deprived rn-Also yes it is speedy boi times for content making.Discord: https://discord.gg/RCk3n7NW
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Christmas day, a happy day for most.

_knock knock_

Tommy was laying on the ground oh his tent, doing absolutely nothing. He heard the knock, but didn’t want to to put in the effort of answering. He’d been lying there for a while, he didn’t know when he started lying there, he only knew that he didn’t want to get up. Nothing mattered.

”Tommy, It’s Dream, I have a present for you!”

”...fuck off.”

”Tommy, don’t you know it’s Christmas? I have a present, should I leave it at the front area?”

”As I said, fuck off Dream, I don’t give a shit.” It was true, nothing did matter. He would be alone on Christmas anyways, people don’t care to come any other day. Ghostbur is often here, but he doesn’t understand.

”Fine, I’m coming in Tommy, you can’t stop me.” Dream opened the flap of the tent, seeing Tommy on the ground, looking pale, blank-faced and unkempt. It looked like he hadn’t eaten in days or went to the river. Didn’t matter that Dream was here, he would never help.

For a second Dream felt regret for not actually bringing anything. He didn’t give a flying fuck about this child...right? He hid the feeling and grabbed Tommy’s hand, forcefully bringing Tommy to his feet and getting a groan of pain from Tommy.

”I got you a present, you better open it in front of me or I’ll kill you.”

”I doubt it Dream.” Dream’s done those threats before, he knew he wouldn’t kill him. It didn’t matter if he was dead of not anyways. He didn’t matter.

”Oh. Well still open it, or Tubbo gets it.” 

Tubbo. Heh, the only person he used to care about. Ya know, Tommy was starting to think he was right to exile Tommy. Tubbo was better than him. “...fine.” 

He snatched the box out of Dream’s hands, to the surprise of the green man. When Tommy opened the box, his eyes darkened. All that was in there was absolutely nothing. Not even a note saying he was a burden, no explosion, just an empty box.

”Hah! You think I’d get you something? What an optimist.” then Dream left. Dream continued to walk through the nether, out the door, and went to grab the real present.

\--

Tommy walked along the shore. It was something he did for a bit to try to feel less hollow. It never worked.

\--

“Hey Ranboo! Come along, Tommy misses you.”

”Oh, I miss Tommy so much, I can’t find his base due to having bad memory and stuff but I would love to see him, especially on christmas day.”

he walked to the partyland.

”Hey Karl, c’mon, we are gonna surprise Tommy with a visit.”

”Oh good, I didn’t have the time to talk to him, I’ve been so busy... I’ll also say I’m sorry to him while I’m there.”

\--

Tommy was thinking, his feet absentmindedly wandering through the trees. He didn’t remember what he was even looking for. He was lost in thought, but he was thinking nothing. Just the occasional words floated in his mind, reminding him how little he cared about each thing. He was hurting everyone around him. 

He accidentally tripped on a rock. Even the world hated him. Of course it did, he burned trees, breaks things, of course everything hates him. He didn’t doubt it.

\--

Dream gathered everyone he could, and finally, he stopped at Tubbo’s office.

”Tubbo, we’re all coming to celebrate Christmas with Tommy, you coming with?”

”Oh, yeah, sure I’ll come, I guess.” Tubbo doubted Tommy would be happy to see him. The traitor, the tyrant, the asshole. He knew he was an asshole, what could he ever do about it? Nothing.

”You’re not excited?”

”Eh, the Wilbur of the group probably hates me now, is all I’m saying.” He wasn’t sure if he hated Tommy, and he did miss him, he guesses. He’s been too busy working to think about emotions.

”That’s a bit mean, but I agree. Well, lets go!”

\--

He can’t even realize where he is going anymore, he’s far away right now, from his body. He feels the warmth of a portal though, that goes to his core.

\--

As the group walks through the portal they see a frail boy looking off the edge of a cliff, opposing the path they were on. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention to if he went of the cliff or not. His red and white shirt covered in stains of dirt and grime.   
“Wait! Tommy, stop moving!”

The boy looked up. ”Wait, why?”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHY TOMMY??? YOUARE GONNA FALL OFF THE CLIFF” Phil yelled, already seeing what was happening.

”It’s not like you guys cared...” Tommy couldn’t hear a single reason to stay alive, he was muttering under his breath, but everyone could hear him. Before he realized anything, he was already falling, he didn’t regret it. He fell into the steaming liquid rock, feeing warmth overtake him for the last time. The burns on his body didn’t hurt, they felt lovely, finally a feeling he could really notice. A fucking feeling. Christmas day was a day of giving, but it took away a life that day, and that was all that mattered really.

Ranboo fell to the ground, the note he gave tommy ringing through his ears. “Stay alive ok?” He scraped his hands and his mask fell to the ground. He didn’t care about that, for once. The promise was broken, but he broke it first, didn’t he. He never visited Tommy. Someone looked him in the eyes, and he let his enderman side kick in, and he tackled Dream, punching him over and over and over. It gave him no happiness, Dream didn’t react to the hits Ranboo gave him, the un-humanlike screeches that Ranboo gave. Nothing could be done. Tommy was gone. Screams from tubbo sounded, after a few seconds. He looked like he was hollow as well. Ghostbur rang with misunderstanding, asking why everyone was sad, because he was just gonna respawn like normal, right? Ghostbur had forgotten some of Tommy’s last lives. He didn’t understand. 

Tommy was gone.


End file.
